


Wonderstruck

by bellarkesupernova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, character sizes changed a bit to fit prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesupernova/pseuds/bellarkesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt:  I’m in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at me and said “shh i’m hiding”</p>
<p>Title from Enchanted by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderstruck

Bellamy is  _not_  the type to take an art class, but when his little sister reminds him it’s either that or Drama (because he needs a Fine Arts credit to graduate), he chose the lesser evil. And honestly, he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing.

Ark High’s art class was more of a  _create what you feel_ kind of art class, meaning there was zero structure. Kids were scattered about the classroom, some painting, others drawing. There was even a kid building a sculpture out of empty soda bottles. But what was Bellamy doing, sitting alone at a table staring at a badly painted, and fucking cliché, bowl of fruit.

“Mr. Blake, that’s quite an…” Mr. Kane, the art teacher, was obviously trying to find the nicest way of saying  _awful_ , “– _interesting_ piece of art, but I feel it lacks emotion,”

_No shit, Sherlock._

“Maybe you could try to dig a bit deeper? Perhaps a new medium would suit you better?”

“A new medium? Like clay or something?”

“Yes! Exactly, Mr. Blake,” he answered, clearly a lot more enthused than Bellamy, “Explore your talents, your horizons. I’m sure you will be able to pull something out of that heart of yours in no time,”

“Look, Mr. Kane, no offense but I’m only taking this class because I have to. I actually hate art,”

“No no no don’t say that, you just have yet to find  _your_  way of expressing yourself. Trust me, once you do you will realize just how incredible it feels to show others how you feel without words,” he walked away without giving Bellamy a chance to respond.

_Well, great_ , Bellamy thought to himself. It wasn’t even the second week of school and he was already hating his senior year.

Bellamy had no idea where anything was in this chaotic classroom. He would open a cupboard with the label PAINT and find boxes of buttons and marbles. He continued, one after another, searching for anything that would be easy to use. He bent down to open a cupboard that was slightly ajar only to have it pulled shut from the inside as soon as he touched the handle.  _What the fuck was in there?_ He slowly (and cautiously) tried to pull the door open again but there was clearly something inside that didn’t want him to get in. He was two seconds from walking away when it opened slightly, just enough to let a sliver of light illuminate the face of a blonde-haired girl.

“Shh, I’m hiding,” was all the tiny person said before retreating back into the darkness.

Bellamy tried to act nonchalant as he whispered to a cupboard, “Um, can I ask why?”

“No. Now go away, people will get suspicious.”

“Have it your way,” Bellamy stood up and continued his search.

Ten minutes later he found some pieces of wood and glass that he figured he could use to make…something. He sat down at his table only to have the bell ring a second later. Kids were scrambling out of the room as fast as possible, as per usual seeing as how it’s the last period of the day. Bellamy glanced towards the cabinet from earlier, only to find it open and empty. Looking through the swarm of students, he sees her small figure rounding the corner and escaping the classroom.

He ran after her, curiosity and all, and finally caught up to her in the parking lot.

“Hey! Wait up,” Bellamy was having trouble breathing. He thought  _he_  was in good shape, but this girl was walking as fast as he was running and she wasn’t breaking a sweat.

“What do you want?” She held her notebook flushed against her chest, a defense mechanism.

“I was just wondering what that was back there? You hiding in the cupboard, which, by the way, super cool. I mean, you could do that for a living you know? Bend your body into weird positions to fit in diff–” The girl pressed her fingers against his lips. Bold move for someone who seemed nervous not fifteen seconds before.

“Stop talking. About what you saw in the classroom, let’s just say someone from my past got switched in there with his new girlfriend, and I would rather not have him see me still upset over him,” She started to turn away, but Bellamy grabbed her arm and stopped her, turning her back towards him.

“So your plan is to just hide in a cupboard for fifty minutes everyday and never do any work? Actually, you know what, that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea. Mind if I join you?” Bellamy joked, causing the girl to give him a smile that could (ignore the cliché) light up a room.

“Oh would you please, kind sir? Join me in the cupboard, it’s really quite nice!” She added with a horrible British accent and a giggle that made her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. He had to admit, it was pretty cute.

Bellamy hadn’t even realized that they were already standing next to what he assumed to be her car. He also didn’t notice how close they were. Well, maybe he _had_  noticed that.

They just stood there for a minute, dorkish grins on their faces while they looked into each other’s eyes. Bellamy couldn’t help it when his eyes fell on her lips, their pink color matching her cheeks.

“What’s your name?” She asked, now with _her_  eyes on  _his_  lips, as if she wanted to read the way his name came off them.

He somehow managed to get out a breathy “Bellamy,” even though he was having a hard time talking. It was as if he were enchanted by her.

She smiled wider, “Nice to meet you, Bellamy. I’m Clarke,”

“Clarke,” he repeated, liking the way it sounded, especially when it came out of her mouth.

By this point there was hardly any space between them. Bellamy was so close he could reach out a put that stray golden lock of hair behind her ear, and  _God how he wanted to._  He lifted his hand, and her eyelids fluttered shut as his hand caressed her cheek.

He took a step back from her, “Well, Clarke. I was enchanted to meet you,” he said with an over-dramatic bow.

“And I you,” Clarke curtsied and they both laughed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow in class? Or will you be hiding again?”

“I thought you’d be joining me?” she asked teasingly.

“Well, unfortunately I have a slightly larger build than you,” he was a good foot taller than her, “probably wouldn’t be room to breathe with both of us in there,”

“You’re right,” she pursed her lips as if she were thinking, “perhaps if I were over my ex then I wouldn’t have to hide, right?”

“I would say so,”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Ask me on a date,”

“That’s very presumptuous of you…”

“Is it though? Really?”

“No, you’re right. Clarke I-still-don’t-know-your-last-name, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” Bellamy was on one knee now, and Clarke was loving it.

“Oh Bellamy, YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES” She jumped up and clapped, her face beaming the whole time.

When he stood up she lept into his arms like in the movies, and he twirled her around. Setting her down on the ground, her arms were still wrapped around his neck and his hands were on the small of his back. Bellamy could feel Clarke running her fingers through his hair, and he was having a really hard time not pressing her against the car right then. She was smiling, looking into his eyes, when she whispered, “Griffin”.

“Huh,” Bellamy was in a trance.

“My last name, it’s Griffin,”

“Clarke Griffin,” he realized something, “as in, Principal Griffin’s daughter,” He goes to take a step back but this time it’s  _Clarke_  who stops  _him_.

“Oh, don’t be a wuss,” She was smirking now.  _God, why did she have to be so damn beautiful?_  "I’ll see you tomorrow?“

"Of course,” he couldn’t help but smile as she got in her car and drove away. And as he walked home. And as he made dinner for himself and his sister. And as he went to sleep.

**

When Clarke walked into class the next day, it was chaotic as usual. She looked right at a guy named Finn and his girlfriend, and Bellamy knew she was considering hiding in the cupboard again, so he did the first thing he could think of.

“CLARKE! Hey, over here!” He shouted, making sure the whole class could hear. When he was sure he had Finn’s attention, he stood up and met Clarke halfway. And then he kissed her. Bellamy made sure to make it a very dramatic scene, just the way Clarke liked it. He dipped her and gave her a slow yet passionate kiss, one that she greatly reciprocated, and only stopped when Mr. Kane shouted at them to stop.

“What,” Bellamy asked, “I thought you wanted me to ‘dig deeper’ and 'find a way to show others how I feel without words’?” Both he and Clarke were smirking at Mr. Kane’s jaw on the floor.

“You know what, everybody else back to work,” He replied, looking around the room, “and you two,” pointing to Bellamy and Clarke, “perhaps  _Drama_  would be a better option than my class for your Fine Arts credit,”

Bellamy and Clarke couldn’t stop laughing as they walked down the hallway hand-in-hand to get their schedules changed.

_Maybe senior year wouldn’t be so bad after all…_


End file.
